View points
by Sethoz
Summary: Yeah I know, stupid title. SG-1 on a trip though the gate- though the eyes of 4 people! *finished*
1. The Scholar

Right, I DO NOT OWN STARGATE OR ANYHING ELSE!  
  
PLEASE R and R it! PLEASE!  
  
The Scholar, The Scientist, The Warrior and The Alien.  
  
The Scholar.  
  
I stare at the gate, slowly opening, in wonder. No matter how many time I have gone through it I am always stunned. In my head I quickly run through everything in my backpack... boring stuff, coffee, notebook, coffee, camcorder, coffee, more boring stuff and yet more coffee.  
I glance at Jack standing beside me, always confident and bold. Sam is a little in front talking to Teal'c who is just standing there. Sam could talk as much as me. Jack always said SG-1 were the noise and most unlucky team in the base. I disagree with him, SG-1 is the luckiest team. I can just imaging Janet's face if i told her that... her mouth would drop so far it would hit the ground. I'm right though. We may have died more than any other team... okay I may have died more but we are so close we're like a family. I KNOW Teal'c would do anything for any of us. Jack would happily jump in front of a bullet to save us and Sam would rather kill herself than let any of us down. My team, my family. I cast another look at them and wonder at my luck to know such people. I have to wonder though, do I deserve this? Do I deceiver what I have now?  
"Daniel! Get your butt though this gate now!" Jacks voice echoes in my ears making me jump.  
"sorry Jack" I mutter as I walk up the ramp. I had been so busy in my thoughts that the gate had opened and Sam had already gone through.  
"You scholars... always have you're head in the clouds, right Danny-boy." Jack's voice follows me as I step into the wormhole and I smile to my self. I belong here. I know that now. With my family. With a sigh I look at the new world we are on and start to work. I'm a scholar and it's time to learn.  
  
The End. 


	2. The Scientist

The Scholar, The Scientist, The Warrior and The Alien.  
  
The Scientist.  
  
As I look at the world the stargate has taken us, I can hear Daniel and Jack, the colonel I correct myself arguing. Some things never change I smile to my self. Ahead of me I can see Teal'c looking at something, I spend up interested. I know only I could find bits of soil and sand interesting but hey it's a living. As I get to Teal'c he points at a piece of metal which looks melted. I drop down beside it and begin to take samples. Daniel and the colonel have finished arguing and Daniel drops down beside me, pushing his long hair out the way. I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He knows nothing about metals but I know he will listen and hear... unlike a certain colonel. Teal'c is standing guard over Daniel as he did every day. I don't think Daniel knows how important he is to SG-1. He never notices Teal'c guarding him. Teal'c never forgave him self after choosing Sha're as Amonet's new host and know watches over Daniel. The last time anyone attacked Daniel Teal'c nearly ripped his head off... but that was only because O'neill hadn't got there first. If O'neill had got there first they would have been finding bits of the bloke for weeks to come. Daniel is a brother to me and I hope he thinks I'm a sister. I often wonder what Teal'c thinks of us. He just stands or sits there and moves those eyebrows of his.  
"Sammmmmmmm...." Daniel's voice is in my ears. "Jacks is being nasty." I smile at him and turn to Jack mock anger in my face.  
" Sir! What have you being doing!" Jack looks at me innocence all over his face  
"Me? I haven't done anything to Danny-boy." He smiles evilly as he says that and I can't help but laugh. A shout from Teal'c and we all grab our guns. We move with the skill of the best, thinking as one, like a family. Even on p4x 957 millions of light years away from Earth I fell safe. Because I know we will be okay.   
THE END. 


	3. The Warrior

The Scholar, The Scientist, The Warrior and The Alien.  
  
The Warrior.  
  
The weapons are firing, close to us now. Without out thinking about it I keep an eye on Daniel. I know the kid can take care of himself but I have lost him to many times to be happy about it. I risk a peep, at the enemy. To my surprise there were kids!  
"Don't move" a voice hisses in my ear. Yes the infamous SG-1 have done it again... been caught I mean. I am hearded over to were the rest of SG-1 are sat and pushed down  
"Are you all right, sir?" That had to be Carter. Yep it was  
"Oh just peachy Captain." The leader has to appear came, but inside... what if they do something to my team? What if they do something to Daniel? Where is Daniel! I twist my head and there he is chatting to one of our captures. That was Daniel all right. He was my best friend and though he was irritateing he was like a brother to me. I don't know what I would do if he died... again. Just a second... Daniel's smiling now... he is standing up... the natives have gone... he saved us! That was true genus for you. Teal'c is helping Carter up. I love that big guy... less sure about that snake in his belly though. I often wonder how Teal'c feels about having the lava of the enemy he hates in his gut, then my head hurts so I stop. I'm thinking hard now and my head is sore. I better stop.  
"All right kids, funs over. Tell us how you saved us after we get home Danny-boy." I have to appear joking because I was scared. That's right Jack O'neill was scared. Still its over now. SG-1 arriving ahead of schedule and safe! Must be a new record.   
"Ah, home." I'm home now... I'm always home with SG-1.  
THE END. 


	4. The Alien

The Scholar, The Scientist, The Warrior and The Alien.  
  
The Alien.  
  
We are nearing the stargate now. I can hear Colonel Jack O'neill telling Daniel Jackson to dial us home. Home is Earth for these people and I found recently it is home for me to. I am a alien to these people, yet they accepted me into there family. Even Daniel Jackson, who I have done great harm calls me 'friend.' They are my family on Earth while my son grows into the great warrior I know he will be someday. In my long life as first prime to the false god Apophis, I have done many things, all of them evil. Samantha Carter, Jack O'neill and Daniel Jackson showed me that there is still good in this world. I know they are our only hope against the evil and I will stay with them till death, they are my friends. As we step towards the gate Daniel Jackson pulls me aside.  
"Teal'c, have you ever met a race of child-like people who call them self's 'The Invader'?" I raise my eyebrow at his question  
"I do not believe so" I reply. Daniel Jackson looks at me then shrugs his shoulders.  
"Oh well, that's what they were called"  
"Daniel, Teal'c! Quit gabbing and get threw this gate now" O'neill is yelling to us. Half the time I do not understand what O'neill is saying to me. When I explained my problem to Samantha Carter she burst out laughing. I do not understand these Tau'ri. I do not think I ever will, but after all does it matter? They are my family.  
"Tell me Daniel Jackson, what does 'gabbing' mean?"   
THE END. 


End file.
